Camp Rock 3: The Journey
by lalalaurenragan
Summary: Sequel to Camp Rock 2: The Reunion! Finally up! Follow the characters as the experience all different kinds of changes in growing up: Naitlyn being parents, Shayson fighting for their relationship and Smitchie overcoming odds.. R&R PLEASE!
1. Getting to Camp Rock

**Camp Rock 3: The Journey:**

**Okayy! So, I know that I was supposed to have this up like two months ago, but I've been super busy.. Please forgive me?**

**Anyways, for those of you that don't know this is the sequel to Camp Rock 2: The Reunion.. So, if you haven't read that, you need to before reading this one..**

**And I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed CR2TR! And be sure to let me know either way! Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.. I don't own anything other than the DVD.. Though I think it'd be real nice to own JB.. LOL. **

* * *

**Getting to Camp Rock:**

Shay Michaela Grey woke up in a fantastic mood the day she was leaving for Camp Rock!

She was excited about seeing her boyfriend who had been in LA recording and promoting Connect3's new album that would be coming out at the end of the summer.

She danced around her room before pulling out a pair of sky blue skinny jeans and pulling them on over her underwear. She then danced over to her closet and pulled on a off white t-shirt that said 'LOVE is blind' in orange and yellow with sky blue closed eyelashes.

She plugged in her straigthener before skipping to the bathroom and washing her face and brushing her teeth; she bumped into Caitlyn on her way back to her room.

"Hey, Caity," she smiled before kissing Caitlyn's cheek.

"Hey, Shay-Bay," Caitlyn grinned back brightly, "I am so excited about Camp! I was worried Brown wouldn't let me come because of Natalie, but they're bringing Eshton, so it's all okay!"

"I know!" Shay squealed, "I can't wait for Little Nati to get a taste of Camp Rock!"

"Oh, I can't wait until she's actually going to Camp Rock," Caitlyn grinned.

"Well," Shay drug out, "I think I can wait for that," she laughs, "that's the hormonal, trying to find yourself stage."

"Oh, you're right," Caitlyn faked a disgusted look, "I can most definitely wait for that."

"Speaking of Miss Nati," Shay smiled, "where is she?"

As if Natalie knew her "aunt" and mother were talking about her, she began to cry.

"You wanna feed her for me?" Caitlyn asked Shay, "I still have to pack some."

"Yeah," Shay smiled before skipping off to the nursery and picking the infant up, "Hey, Nati," she kissed Natalie's forehead, "you look so much like your daddy its uncanny."

Natalie cooed for a bit before she started to cry again; Shay quickly fixed her a bottle before beginning to feed her.

Caitlyn was so glad that'd she'd ran into Shay as she was running to get some clothes out of the dryer; Natalie had prevented her from packing the night before, so she was running late.

After she threw all the clothes she needed for Camp, she quickly changed into a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said, 'its not how you look its about how you see' in white sloppy letters and a pair of yellow and white glasses at the bottom.

She quickly pulled her curly hair back in a messy ponytail before she put on a little eye make up and pulling on her worn out Converse.

She checked herself in the mirror before jogging to the nursery.

"You ready, Bay?" she asked up sticking her head in the nursery.

"Yep!" Shay grinned before standing and bringing Natalie to her mother, "Here ya go, Mama."

Caitlyn grinned as she took her daughter in her arms, "Hey, Nati. You ready to see Daddy? Huh?"

Natalie cooed and gurgled as she smiled brightly.

Caitlyn laughed a little, "I take that as a yes. Let's get you all pretty for Daddy!"

"I thought you said you were ready?" Shay smirked.

"I am ready," Caitlyn smirked back as she emphasized the 'I', "Natalie, however, is not."

"Isn't she like part of you?" Shay couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, yes she is," Caitlyn chuckled, "Okay, so most of me is ready."

Shay rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll put our stuff in the car while you get her dressed."

"Okie dokie!" Caitlyn beamed before bringing Natalie over to her changing table as Shay walked out.

After laying Natalie down, Caitlyn walked to Natalie's closet that held more clothes than hers and Shay's put together, just saying.

She quickly pulled out a light pink shirt that read, 'my heart belongs to daddy', but with a heart instead of the word and an orange tutu.

Caitlyn changed Natalie as fast as the wiggling infant would allow her. After finally getting her daughter's clothes on, Caitlyn put some socks on Natalie's small feet before sliding her feet into a tiny pair of green Converse.

Then Caitlyn squirted some lotion into her hand and styling Natalie's hair into messy curls and putting a thick elastic light pink headband around the baby's head and clipping a light pink feathery bow into it.

After Shay left the nursery, she skipped to her bedroom and pulled on some socks and a pair of yellow Converse before she started packing everything into her vehicle.

When she was done, Caitlyn had just gotten Natalie partially dressed, so she straightened her hair quickly before unplugging the flat iron and skipping back to the nursery.

"We all ready?" Shay grinned as she stepped into the baby's room.

"Yep!" Caitlyn beamed back holding up Natalie.

"Well, aren't we cute Miss Nati?" Shay cooed at Natalie before taking her from her mother and kissing her all over.

Natalie laughed and cooed at her 'aunt'.

Caitlyn laughed, "Let's go, Aunt Shay! Daddy's waiting to see Nati!"

"You ready to see Daddy, Sunshine?" Shay grinned as she tickled Natalie's small stomach; she laughed.

"I take that as a yes," Caitlyn smiled, "lets go."

The girls skipped out to the car; Caitlyn buckled Natalie into her car seat while Shay got in and started the car and turned on the radio.

As Caitlyn hopped into the passenger seat the radio host came on, "That was See You Again by Miley Cyrus.. This next one is Connect 3's newest World War III!"

Shay turned up the music and the girls sang along with every word while the danced.

Michelle Renae Torres, more commonly known as Mitchie, was torn between being excited about Camp Rock and dreading seeing her ex-boyfriend, Shane Grey, at Camp Rock.

She sighed as she began straightening her now black hair. She had moved out of Shay's house after being there only a week.

She loved Shay, Caitlyn and Natalie, really, she did, but it got to hard being around them especially when Jason and Nate were in; she felt like a fifth wheel majorly.

She now lived in the dorms at Brooklyn College with her new friend, Ryan McCurry.

At first, Mitchie was scared that her relationship with Ryan would be awkward and silent, but so far it was great.

By looking at Ryan you would think she was very business minded and stern, but really she was a great girl. She had a tendency to be blunt and to the point and all times, but it really opened up people's eyes.

When she was done straightening her hair, she unplugged her straightener and threw it in her open suitcase before she changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black tank and a fuchsia and black flannel like shirt that she left partially open.

She pulled on a shiny, thick black belt around her waist before she pulled on her old pair of Converse and finished packing.

"Where ya goin'?" Mitchie jumped upon hearing her roommate's voice.

"Camp Rock, remember?" Mitchie turned to her.

Ryan was tall, thin and tan; her hair was short and a deep red color, she dressed very business like and wore dark, thick rimmed glasses.

"Oh, yeah," Ryan nodded, feeding herself a spoon full of yogurt, "your ex will be there, right?"

"Yes," Mitchie sighed.

"Good luck with that," Ryan scoffed and she kicked her pumps off and plopped on her bed.

"Thanks, Ry," Mitchie groaned, "means a whole lot."

"That's why I'm here, Babe," Ryan smirked as she continued to stuff her face.

"Do you ever not eat?" Mitchie laughed a little.

"No," Ryan smirked, "it keeps me going."

"I see," Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully as she zipped her suitcase; she groaned when she noticed the clock.

"What?" Ryan snapped a little.

"I was supposed to meet my mom at the airport thirty minutes ago," Mitchie groaned again as she picked up her bags.

"Keep me updated on the ex," Ryan told her as she walked towards the door, "I'd hate to have to seriously maim him and have millions of thirteen year olds hate me."

Mitchie laughed as she opened the door, "I'll be sure to text you every step of the way," she grinned, "I'll see you in August."

"Bye, Babe."

Mitchie laughed a little as she rushed to her car. Luckily, she had brought her keyboard and guitar down the night before and she wasn't having to make a million trips back and forth between her fourth story dorm and the parking lot.

When she was all packed in, she sped to the airport to pick up her mother.

"Mija!" Connie called upon seeing her daughter that she barely recognized.

"Mama!" Mitchie ran to her mother, "Sorry, I was late. I lost track of what I was doing."

"Its okay, Mija," Connie smiled softly before bringing her daughter into a tight hug, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mama," Mitchie smiled a little before kissing Connie's cheek, "so much."

Connie pushed Mitchie away from her to look her over, "I like the new look."

"Thanks," Mitchie grinned, "I just needed a change, ya know?"

Connie nodded, "I understand completely, Sweetie."

Mitchie smiled, "Where's Papa?"

"He," Connie laughed, "is on his way in the van."

"That's mean, Mama," Mitchie shook her head, trying not to smile, "very mean."

Connie laughed lightly, "C'mon, Mija. We're gunna be late."

"Okay," Mitchie smiled before following her mother to gather her luggage and then out to her car.

The ride to Camp Rock was filled with catching up on the past few weeks and Mitchie gushing about how much she loved Ryan and how she thought she'd really enjoy school.

Jason Matthew Greene woke up excitedly about an hour before his alarm was to go off. He jumped up and walked to the shower and started getting ready for the day.

He was so excited about seeing Shay; it had been a little over a month since they'd seen each other and he was missing her terribly. Even though he called everyday and tried to stay on as long as he could, it just wasn't the same as seeing her everyday.

Luckily, their next tour was the tour the Camp Rock Final Jam winners had won the chance to come on. That made him a little nervous seeing as Mitchie was one of the winner and her and Shane were still on the outs, but hopefully Camp would change that.

But that's all besides the point! Shay was coming on tour with him and he couldn't be happier; he missed her so much during the last tour and the promoting Connect 3 was doing and he couldn't bear leaving her again.

After he showered, he changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a bright orange polo shirt. He styled his hair in wild curls before pulling on a pair of boots and waiting for time to leave.

As he was waiting, his phone vibrated, signaling he had a text:

**[Just a few more hours!!!!! I can't wait to see u!!! I love u!!!!!]**

**[Shayson Foreverr :D)]**

Jason laughed a little; he loved her signature. 'Shayson' was the nickname the media had given to him and Shay once it came out that they were dating. He didn't really understand the point in the names, but its whatever. He smiled as he texted back:

**[u shouldnt txt & drive. Its not safe. Lol. I love u too. ;)]**

**[Jay Greene]**

Nathaniel Aaron Black groaned as his alarm went off, but quickly remember that they were flying to Camp Rock today and that he'd get to see his girlfriend and daughter that he hadn't seen in over a month other than in pictures and videos Caitlyn had sent him.

The media had went nuts after Natalie was born, I mean, nuts! Connect 3 had all kind of hate mail coming thru and Caitlyn had been the butt of many hateful acts and pranks.

Caitlyn was being practically stalked back home and Nate was ready to kill most all the time, but Jason would pull him back.

However, they had received some letters and comments from some fans who were being very supportive and telling others to back off of him and Caitlyn because, after all, we all make mistakes, right?

Nate appreciated those letters and tried to send something back to all of the fans that had sent them.

There had been one letter in particular that had almost made him cry; he sent a copy to Caitlyn and she called and told him that her and Shay both cried while reading it.

The letter was from a girl who is 20 and has a three year old daughter, Graci; she wrote that she had been raised and taught that sex was strictly for marriage and when she ended up pregnant at sixteen, she was disowned and ridiculed by all of her friends and family. She wrote about how her boyfriend had left her as soon as she told him she was pregnant, so she was raising the baby alone. She told them that she understood how hard it can be and will be raising a child so young, but for them to stick and there and stay together because the child would be the best thing to ever happen to them. She said she hated that the media was being so rude and that she didn't understand why most fans couldn't just be happy for Nate. She signed her name, Allison and then there were some marks and scratches that she had written 'and Graci' under.

Nate sent her a letter thanking her and telling her if she ever needed help, he would try his best to help; Caitlyn did the same, but Allison had yet to write back.

Luckily, Nate's mom at been supportive, after all she was only sixteen when he was born; she visited Caitlyn and Natalie on many occasions.

After Nate showered, he changed into a fitted white tee and dark wash jeans before throwing on a snap up plaid shirt and stepping into his Converse. As he was brushing his teeth, his phone beeped signaling a text; he hurriedly finished with his teeth and checked his phone:

**[We can't wait to see u!!! :D) We love u sooooo much!!!!]**

**[NAB + CGG = NATi!]**

Nate smirked as his phone beeped again; it was a picture of Natalie in her car seat, grinning. He smiled brightly as he text back:

**[I cant wait to see u either! I love u both soooo much! Give nati a kiss from daddy!]**

**[Nate the Great]**

Shane Michael Grey was dreading going to Camp Rock this year. He didn't want to face Mitchie or Shay, he was already tired of Jason's bird antics and Nate's never ending whining about his daughter; he just wanted to be alone.

He slammed his hand down on the snooze button as his alarm went off before he buried his face in the pillow and tried to fall back asleep.

The alarm went off two more times before he finally got up; he showered and got ready leisurely, hoping that Nate and Jason would just leave him, but he had no such luck.

He changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a fitted white tee and black high tops before straightening his hair.

As he was finishing up with his hair, his phone rang; Nate was calling.

"Yes?" Shane snapped.

"Where the hell are you?" Nate snapped back, "You were supposed to be down here fifteen minutes ago! We'll be late to the airport!"

"Yeah yeah," Shane groaned lamely, "I'm on my way."

Nate growled a few inaudible profanities before hanging up his phone and shoving it in his pocket.

"Still being a diva?" Jason asked, not looking away from his video game.

"How'd you guess?" Nate groaned impatiently.

"A fifth sense or something," Jason shrugged, still not looking away.

"Fifth, Jase?" Nate held back a laugh, "Don't you mean sixth?"

"Nah, that's like hearing or something," Jason smirked, semi quoting Eric Matthews from _Boy Meets World_.

Nate laughed, "Okay, Mr. Playswithsqurills."

Jason chuckled, but never turned his attention from his game; they loved _Boy Meets World_ and had all the seasons on DVD.

"It's about time!" Nate snapped as Shane joined them a few minutes later.

"Yeah yeah," Shane grunted, getting into the vehicle waiting for them.

Nate's fists clenched and he went to confront Shane, but Jason's hand clapped on his shoulder, "Don't Nate. It's not worth it."

Nate let out a short breath before climbing in the car, followed by Jason.

The ride to the airport was basically silent with the exception of Nate tapping his phone keys as he texted Caitlyn and Jason's occasional groans of defeat and cheers of victory.

As for the plane ride from LA to Canada, the each plugged their ear phones into their iPods and didn't speak the entire flight.

After being informed that their security already had their things and that their girlfriends were waiting on them, the guys exited the plane.

Almost immediately as the entered the airport, Jason felt someone jump on his back; prepared to fight, Jason tensed.

"Hey, Baby!" Shay squealed in his ear, "I missed you!"

Jason smiled and relaxed before pulling her around in front of him before kissing her passionately.

"Nate-y!" Caitlyn squealed as she walked as fast as she could, carrying Natalie, to her boyfriend.

"Caity!" He grinned before pacing to her quickly and hugging her tight.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear before kissing him softly.

"I miss you too," he smiled as he pulled away before taking Natalie from Caitlyn, "Hey, Baby Girl!" he kissed Natalie all over; she gurgled and squealed, "Daddy missed you!"

Caitlyn immediately started taking pictures, but soon it wasn't only her camera flashing.

Soon, the group was surrounded by cameras and reporters. Shay's eyes went wide and scared as she looked up as Jason who immediately pushed her behind him and kept a good grip on her hand as he started to pull her thru the crowd.

Nate immediately pressed Natalie against him and held her tightly while Caitlyn latched onto him from behind and he pushed his way thru the ocean of reporters.

Shane simply kept his head down and walked thru the crowd.

Once they reached their vehicle, the climbed in quickly and the driver took off.

Shay still clang to Jason; she had forgotten about all the paparazzi since she'd stopped performing and had not gotten used to it.

"It okay, Sweetheart," Jason swooned, kissing her head, "they can't get you now."

Caitlyn reached over and patted Shay's knee, "Yeah, Bay, its okay."

"Sorry," Shay gulped, "I just.. I had forgot."

Jason laughs, "I see that," he held her tight, "but as long as I'm with you, you're safe."

The rest of the ride was spent mostly with the couples catching up with each other and Shane sulking in the corner.

Once they got to Camp, Shay immediately jumped out of the vehicle and ran to the office; Caitlyn followed as soon as she got Natalie out of the car seat.

"Uncle Brown!" Shay squealed, jumping on her uncle's back.

"Ello, Love," he smirked as she slid down; he turned and hugged her tight, "haven't seen you in a bit; we miss you."

She smiles, "Sorry, we've been super busy."

"Yeah yeah," Brown frowned playfully, "I know you think you're too cool for you poor old aunt and uncle."

"Could you please use a different expression," Shay groaned playfully, "I mean, all I can see is Tess's horrid dancing and blindingly sparkly outfits."

Brown chuckled a bit, "It is a horrifying sight, isn't it?"

Shay nodded seriously, "Please tell me she's too old to be a student and that you wouldn't allow her to be an instructor," she begged.

He shook his head, "Sorry, Love, but she won't turn eighteen until September, so she's still here."

Shay groaned dramatically, "Brooooown!"

"I'm sorry, Love," Brown held up his hands in surrender, "what was I supposed to do? Just not accept her."

"Yes!" Both Caitlyn and Shay squeaked.

"I can't do that," Brown shook his head, "it's just one more year. You'll make it."

The two groaned again as Dee walked up with Eshton, "Upset about Tess being here?"

Caitlyn and Shay nodded while pouting.

Dee laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, "You'll make it; I have faith in you."

Shay laughed a little bit before taking Eshton from his mother and kissing him all over; he laughed and buried his face in her neck, "Hey, Little Man," she smiled before kissing his head and hugging him tight.

"You'll be a great mother one day, Shay," Brown whispered in her ear.

Shay smiled brightly; she couldn't wait to marry Jason and start a family…she wanted a huge family!

Dee grinned at her before kissing her head and turning her attention to Natalie, "Come here, Nati!" she opened her arms for the baby; Caitlyn handed her to her, "Come see Aunt Dee!"

Natalie cooed and "talked" to Dee as she made faces and talked baby talk to her.

The ride to Camp from the airport had been a great time for Mitchie and Connie, they had caught up on the past few weeks and how Mitchie thought she was going to love her room mate and school.

When the finally arrived at Camp Rock, Mitchie let out a squeal; her mother smiled, "You excited, Mija?"

"More than you know!" Mitchie gave her 100 watt smile before jumping out of the car and rushing to the office.

However, she was stopped short by Tess, "Hello, Mitchie," she purred evilly.

"What, Tess?" Mitchie snapped.

"I hear 'Smitchie'," she made air quotes, "is no more," she smirked.

"So?" Mitchie rolled her eyes irritably and trying to hold back tears.

Tess grinned mockingly, "I guess 'Shess' is back in action!"

"Screw you, Tess," Mitchie rolled her eyes again before storming towards the office and swinging open the door only to collide with the one and only Shane Michael Grey.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! Again, I am sooo sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait!!! Review please!!!**


	2. New Look, New Songs, New Attitude

**Camp Rock 3: The Journey**

**Okay, so I want to apologize to all the readers for not updating like I promise.. But I'm back working where I can use a computer and will try to update for frequently.. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait of almost a year, but I promise to keep it up..**

**And thank you to everyone that added and reviewed the first chapter! I tried to PM as many as possible and thank you personally, but if I didn't get the chance to PM you, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! And for those of you that I PMed and told you that I would have this up yesterday, I am so sorry.. I did start on it yesterday but I got busy.. But I am so so sorry..**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own JB or Demi or Meghan or Anna. I've tried, mainly on the JB part, but I have failed miserably.. sad. LOL. Anyways, onward we go!**

* * *

**New Look, New Songs, New Attitude:**

"M-Mitchie-ie?" Shane stammered as he got a closer look.

"Yepp," Mitchie told him shortly before stepping away.

Shane couldn't help but gape; she was even more beautiful than before. He loved the way her darker hair framed her alabaster skin and how the dark makeup around her eyes made them stand out.

"Can I help you with something?" Mitchie snapped uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Shane shook his head and tried to clear is thoughts, "its just," he kept shaking his head and tried to concentrate, "you look great."

"Thank you," Mitchie blushed a little.

"Oh," Shay approached them and wrapped an arm around Mitchie's shoulders, "now my brother learns to speak."

"Sorry," he mumbled before sauntering off.

"Hey, Mitch," Shay grinned before hugging the younger girl.

"Hey, Shay," Mitchie smiled and hugged her back tight, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Shay kissed Mitchie's head, "and I'm loving this new hair; it's fabulous!"

"Thanks," Mitchie grinned as Caitlyn walked up, "hey, Cait," she hugged her best friend, "where's Nati?"

"With her Aunt Dee," Caitlyn smiled as she hugged Mitchie back, "how have you been?"

"Good," Mitchie smiled, "how about you?"

"Good," Caitlyn beamed, "Nati is gettin' so big."

"I can't wait to see her," Mitchie couldn't stop smiling, despite her run in with Shane, "and I know Mama can't wait either."

Caitlyn laughed, "Oh, Nati loves her some Nanna and Poppy."

"And we love her too," Connie walked up and grinned, "where is she?"

"First off, she's with Dee," Caitlyn started, mocking annoyance, "and I'm doing great, Mama T, how 'bout you?"

Connie giggled, "Sorry, Caitlyn," she hugged her 'daughter', "how are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm good," Caitlyn laughed and hugged Connie tight.

"And you should know by now that once you have a baby, you are now longer Caitlyn; you're 'Natalie's Mom'. And that doesn't change," Connie laughed, "trust me; my daughter is 17 years old and I'm still 'Mitchie's Mom' to most everyone."

"No fair," Caitlyn pouted playfully, "I blame Nate."

"Blame Nate for what?" Nate smirked as he walked up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind her.

"For turning me into Natalie's Mom instead of Caitlyn," she continued to playfully pout.

"Ah," Nate laughed a little, "but I don't think I was alone in that little adventure, now was I?"

"I seriously need you not to call sex an adventure," Shay laughed as she joined the group again, "because the mental images in my head are killing me."

"Oh, what are they?" Caitlyn laughed back.

"I can't really say all of it," Shay smirked, "but it involves rocket ships and/or covered wagons."

The group laughed.

"You're such a freak, Shay-Bay," Caitlyn giggled.

"You have no idea," Shay smirked back.

"Shay Michaela!" Connie protested, "You little hussy."

Shay laughed as she felt Jason wrap his arms around her much like Nate had Caitlyn, "I can't help it," she kissed his cheek.

"Can't help what?" Jason asked after he kissed her cheek.

"Being a hussy," Shay laughed.

Jason smirked and shook his head, "I picked up your schedule, Baby."

"Awe, thanks, Sweetie," she turned around and he handed her schedule to him, "oh, Uncle Brown, you are too good to me."

"What'd he do?" Caitlyn laughed.

"I don't have any classes until after lunch," Shay punched the air victoriously.

Caitlyn laughed, "Lucky," she pouted, "I guess I should go get my schedule."

"I got it," Nate told her and handed her the gold colored piece of paper, "You only teach in the mornings and I only teach in the afternoons."

Caitlyn nodded, "So I guess that means you're on Natalie duty in the mornings."

"Yep," he smiled and I can't wait.

"What about you, Jase?" Shay turned to her boyfriend.

"I teach in the afternoon," Jason told her and smiled, "so, it looks like we have the mornings to ourselves."

"Jason, baby, darling, love of my life," Shay rambled off, "you know I'm not a morning person," she laughed.

"You can't be a morning person for me?" he pouted.

"I'll think about it," she laughed as Mitchie approached with her schedule, "what are you taking this summer, Mitch?"

"Guitar 3 with Jason, Piano 2 with you, Hip-Hop 2 with Caitlyn and Sh-Shane and I'm TA-ing with you in Vocal Lessons 1," Mitchie answered.

"Oh, yay!" Shay smiled, "I can't wait to work with you."

Mitchie grinned, "Me either!"

As Shane was walking by, Shay stopped him, "Are you going to quit speaking to everyone again?"

"Leave me alone, Shay," he grunted and shook her off before walking out of the office.

Shay sighed, "He's such a jerk."

"It's my fault," Mitchie sighed as well.

"No, Mitch," Shay argued, "he shouldn't be acting this way; he should have accepted you decision."

Mitchie nodded, "I'm still sorry that's he's acting this way."

"It'll be okay," Jason told them, "I promise."

The girls nodded; Shay sighed again before pushing her thoughts aside and smiling, "What cabin are we in this year, ladies?"

"Seven," Mitchie grinned.

"Uh," Caitlyn hesitated and looked down.

"What?"

"Uncle Brown put us in one of the cottages in the back," Nate answered for his girlfriend.

"Oh, well, fine," Shay laughed, "we didn't want you in our cabin anyways."

Caitlyn laughed a little, "Get married or have a kid and you can get one too."

Shay pretended to think, "Ya know what? I'm good," she laughed.

Jason chuckled, "One day."

"One day," Shay smiled before kissing him softly.

The ladies around them awed before they saw a camera flash go off.

"What was that?" Shay asked after pulling away from her boyfriend.

"Me!" Dee grinned, holding up her camera with her free hand.

"Nati!" Mitchie squealed; Natalie grinned and reached for her, "Hey, baby girl," Mitchie grinned as she took the baby in her arms, "Aunt Mitchie missed you."

Dee took another picture as Mitchie left kisses all over Natalie's face, "I love you."

Caitlyn grinned and kiss Nate's cheek before whispering, "Our baby is beautiful."

"Yep," he agreed with a smile, "more than words could say."

Later that evening, Nate played with Natalie as Caitlyn was getting ready for Open Mic Night; he sang to her softly.

"Are you performing tonight?" Caitlyn asked as she walked from the bathroom in just a towel.

Nate gawked at her; she had definitely developed more since Natalie was born and it had been awhile since he'd seen her in less than pajamas. Her hair had more highlights in it now, but you couldn't really tell now. Her hair rested on her shoulders in her natural curls and she tried the ends with a towel; Nate could honestly say this was the girl he loved most.

"Hello!" Caitlyn laughed and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry," Nate smiled as he shook his head to clears his thoughts, "um, I am; Connect 3 is not."

"You're performing by yourself?" Caitlyn asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah," Nate smiled softly, "I've been working on some stuff on my own and I'm going to make a solo album."

"So, is Connect 3, like, breaking up?" Caitlyn asked, almost hurt.

"Oh, no," Nate shook his head, "it's just a side project; the guys are very supportive. Well, Jason is, but you never know with Shane; he's been a complete ass since the Mitchie accident."

Caitlyn nodded as she began digging thru her suitcase, "Mitchie hasn't really been the same either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how quick she moved out," Caitlyn told him, pulling out clothes, "and she rarely calls and when she does, it's like a two second phone call. And she's changed a lot just over the few months she has been gone."

"How so?" he asked as Natalie began to fuss; he bounced her.

"Well, she's dyed her hair, she dresses different and, from what I've seen on myspace and facebook, all she does is party; I'm not sure I like that for her."

"Well, she has some growing up to do, Caity," he told her as Natalie fussed more, "but she'll be fine."

"She probably hungry," Caitlyn informed her boyfriend and started fixing a bottle.

Nate looked at her confused, "How would you know if she were hungry?"

"Because she hasn't had anything since we got here and she's fussing," Caitlyn told him in a 'duh' tone and handed him the bottle.

"Ooooh," he nodded slowly as he took the bottle and started feeding his daughter, "totally thought we were still talking about Mitchie," he laughed.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully and laughed, "I swear sometimes you and Jason such switch brains."

"Hey!" he protested playfully, "Birds freak me out."

Caitlyn laughed and pulled on her underwear, "You're such a weirdo."

"Ah," he smirked, "but I'm your weirdo."

"Yes," she smiled, "yes you are," she kissed him softly.

He deepened the kiss for a second before pulling back, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled a little, "and I missed you."

"I missed you more," he smirked, "infinitely more."

"You beat me!" Caitlyn whined before laughing.

"I did," he smirked, "I did."

Caitlyn laughed shortly before she pulled on a gray skirt that was covered in white polka dots and a pink tank that gather at the empire waist line and flowed down and had white crochet lace along the neck line.

"How does this look?" Caitlyn asked, motioning at herself.

"You look great, baby," Nate smiled and kissed her softly, "like always."

She grinned and plopped down on the end of the bed; Nate sat with his legs stretched out and rested his head on the headboard. Caitlyn pulled on her worn black Converse before scooting back on the bed and rest against his chest.

Nate wrapped his free arm around her, "Can't we just stay like this forever?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Oh, how I wish, baby. But we must go to the jam tonight."

"Let's call in sick," he offered with a laugh.

"I don't think we can," Caitlyn laughed, "but we have allllll night tonight," she smirked before kissing his neck gently.

"Oh, I can't wait," he smirked back.

"Now, shoo, get dressed; we only have like fifteen minutes and I have to get wiggle rat dressed," she laughed and took Natalie from him.

Nate smiled and kisses both of the girls and began digging in his suitcase.

Caitlyn changed Natalie's diaper before pulling out a onezie and a light pink tutu; the onezie was army green and said 'badass' across the chest in front of a light pink star. She changed her in to the onezie and tutu quickly and put some socks and orange converse on the baby's feet.

"Let's show Daddy," Caitlyn smiled, "Daddy look!"

Nate had changed into blue button up shirt; he turned to them and laughed at Natalie's outfit, "I need you not to put our daughter in something that says badass."

"Oh, you like it," Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, I do."

Meanwhile, after Mitchie and Shay showered, they set on their beds, waiting for their roommate to show up.

"I guess she's not going to show," Mitchie shrugged, "I mean, it's almost jam time and there's been no sign."

Shay shrugged, "Whatever. I'm fine with it just being me and you; I don't like new people," she laughed.

Mitchie laughed, "I've actually become more accustomed to them."

"I've noticed," Shay nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"I've just seen all your pictures on myspace and what not," Shay said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah," Mitchie smiled a little, "it feels good to go out."

Shay nodded, "Just promise me you'll be careful, Mitch."

"I promise, Shay," Mitchie swore, "I just like to go out and dance; I'm not all for leaving with a new guy every night or drinking or drugs. I just wanna dance."

Shay nodded, "Good girl."

Mitchie nodded; they stayed quiet for a minute before Mitchie broke the stillness, "What are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know yet," Shay shrugged, "you?"

"I was thinking this new dress I got, tights and boots," Mitchie told her.

"Ooh, what's the dress look like?" Shay grinned as she set up a bit.

"I'll show you," Mitchie hopped up and grabbed a dress from her hanging bag; the dress was black and white stripes until the waist where there was a thick elastic band that lead to three large pleats.

"Oh, that's super cute," Shay grinned, "I think you should go with that."

"Okie dokie!" Mitchie grinned before changing into the dress before pulling on a pair of dark black tights.

She walked to the bathroom and started straightening her hair; Shay stood and started digging thru her suitcase.

She changed into a dark denim, tattered mini that had a ruffled hem and a white tank top before she started straightening her hair.

When Mitchie was done straightening her hair, she pulled on a pair of black, knee high boots before she started on her makeup.

Shay straightened her hair quickly before skipping back to her suitcase and pulling out her knee high Converse and putting them on. When she was done lacing up her shoes, she pulled on a purple cropped tee and announced, "I'm ready!"

"I don't see how you go with out makeup," Mitchie laughed a little as she finished up on her makeup.

Shay shrugged, a little confused, "It's not a big deal for me."

Mitchie nodded before taking a final glance in the mirror, she turned back to Shay, "Let's go."

Shay was a bit a confused by Mitchie's new behavior; she seemed to be a little self-centered and Shay wasn't sure she liked it.

No, she didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I said this would be up Wednesday then Thursday, but I got busy. So sorry. I hope you like it! Review and let me know either way! Loves!**


	3. Solo? More Like Rude

_**Camp Rock 3: The Journey**_

**I hope everyone is still around and I apologize for not updating in almost a year. I have been super busy with school and family stuff and it's just been crazy. Anyways, I hope that you are still around and that this update is worth the long, long wait.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and added this story! It means so much!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own JB or Demi or Meghan or Anna. I've tried, mainly on the JB part, but I have failed miserably. Sad. LOL. Anyways, onward we go!**

**The songs belong to Nickk J, Demi and Ke$ha.**

* * *

_**Solo? More Like Rude:**_

As the cafeteria began to fill up with anxious campers, Brown stood on the stage behind the mike, "Hey, everybody!"

The campers clapped and cheered.

"Welcome to Camp Rock!" his thick accent rang thru the space, "I hope that you are all prepared for the greatest summer of your lives!" he laughed, "I'm so happy that I have my niece and nephew you here again along with Connect 3; speaking of, our first performance of the night is Nate Black, solo for the first time! Let's hear it for Nate!"

"That's my baby!" Caitlyn yelled over the cheers of the other campers and Nate made his way to the stage; he smirked.

Nate sat down at the piano and began playing softly, "Now I know you are all expecting a song to pump you up for the night, but we're going to start things kind of slow right now because I've been working on this song for a long time and it means a lot to me."

He took a deep breath, "I wrote it about a very special girl in my life when we were going thru a very hard time and I'm sure you all know what I'm referring to. Oh, and for the record, no, Connect 3 is not breaking up, I've just been working on some stuff for myself. I hope you enjoy this."

He began to play louder, "Hard to believe where we are now; your hand in mine, babe, feels so right somehow. The night is so still, don't make a sound. It's almost perfect, baby, so promise me you won't look down."

"Cuz we had our past, I know; let's leave it behind cuz your love will last. All we have is tonight," he sang with so much passion, it was unbelievable, "cuz you're not the only one that has ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, just tell me that you'll stay. Now the pain is done; there's no need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste; just tell me that you'll stay. Ooh, ooh, ooh."

"Beautiful, one of a kind; you're something special, baby. You don't even realize that you're my heart's desire. All I needed to know; I know you're scared. But I promise, babe, I'm not who I was before," he was referring to when he had gotten angry at the hospital, hit Jason and left.

"Cuz you're not the only one that has ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, just tell me that you'll stay. Now the pain is done; there's no need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste; just tell me that you'll stay," the music grew louder and more passionate.

"Cuz you're not the only one that has ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, just tell me that you'll stay. Now the pain is done; there's no need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste; just tell me that you'll stay. Ooh, ooh, ooh. Please tell me you'll stay," his voice was rough with emotion, "please, baby, stay!" the music ended abruptly and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Nate grinned and stood, "Thanks, everybody!"

Caitlyn had tears running down her cheeks by the time Nate reached her; she hugged him tightly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he kissed her head, "more than you could know."

"Well, now that sick loves fest is over; it's time for real music," Tess' squeaky voice came thru the mike; the crowd groaned in unison and Tess pouted, "don't be jealous."

She then went into a song about how great she was, but no one listened and the only people to clap when she was done were the new campers who had no idea who she was. Tess stomped off stage and to her cabin, plotting something that could devastate the lives of at least six campers.

"Ooh, it's our turn," Shay grinned as she linked arms with Caitlyn and the two walked to the stage after a few more performances, "Hey, everybody!" Shay yelled into the mike as she took it off the stand; Brown moved the mike stand away and off stage and someone threw Caitlyn a mike.

"How's it goin'?" Caitlyn greeted with a huge grin; the crowd applauded.

A mix Caitlyn had recorded began to play and Shay began to sing, "Maybe I need some rehab or just a little more sleep. I've got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dream."

"I'm lookin' down every alley; I'm makin' those desperate calls," Caitlyn sang and danced, "I'm staying up all night hopin', hittin' my head against the wall."

"What you've got boy is hard to find; I think about it all the time," the girls sang together, "I'm all strung out, my heart is fried; I just can't get you off my mind."

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug!" the crowd danced and cheered, "your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug!"

"Won't listen to any advice; People sayin' that I should think twice," Caitlyn grinned as she sang and danced, "better left to my own devices; I'm addicted, it's a crisis," she did a wave with her body and laughed.

"My friends think that I've gone crazy, my judgment's gettin' kinda hazy," Shay's singing was more like really talk fasting; the whole song was, "my days are gunna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crack head," she giggled.

"What you've got boy is hard to find; I think about it all the time," they sang together, "I'm all strung out, my heart is fried; I just can't get you off my mind."

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug!" the girls jumped up and down with the beat of the music, "your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug!"

The music slowed a little and Caitlyn put her finger over her lips to hush the crowd as Shay sang, "I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave."

"So, I gotta question; do you wanna start a slumber party in my basement?" Caitlyn rapped playfully, "Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug, your drug, your drug? Is my love your drug?"

"What you've got boy is hard to find; I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried; I just can't get you off my mind. Because your love, your love, your love is my drug!" the girls jumped up and down with the beat of the music again, "your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug!"

The crowd cheered especially loud and the girls squealed and skipped off stage.

"That was great," Jason laughed and hugged his girlfriend tight, kissing her head.

"Thanks!"

"You did good, Mama," Nate pretended to talk as Natalie.

Caitlyn laughed, "Thanks, Baby Girl."

For a second the couples were too caught up in themselves to realize Mitchie had made her way to the stage and music was playing.

"You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody," her voice was low and smooth, she gripped the mike with one hand and the stand with the other, "but in the twilight it's so hard to see what's wrong for me. I can't resist until you give the truth a little twist; as if your're gunna get away with this. You're not sorry. I can't believe I fell for this."

The music sped up and Mitchie yanked the mike from the stand and held the stand at the top with the other, "I fell thru the hole down at the bottom of your soul; I didn't think you would go so low. Look at what you've done, you're losing me is what you've won. You got me planning to go solo, solo."

The music slowed again, "You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even stay on key," her voice dripped with venom and her eyes found Shane's, "if your life is such a mystery why don't you stick to playing tambourine? Oh, here we go again, I wouldn't get married just for the sin," she smirked viciously, "you thought you'd get me without a ring," she held up her pair left hand, "without a script, your game is lacking. I can't believe I fell for this!"

The music sped up again, "I fell thru the hole down at the bottom of your soul; I didn't think you would go so low. Look at what you've done, you're losing me is what you've won. You got me planning to go solo, solo."

"I'd rather go to a party alone than have to walk around with you on my arm," she danced, "now I'm proud to admit that we're done; good luck trying to find me."

"Cuz I fell thru the hole down at the bottom of your soul; I didn't think you would go so low. Look at what you've done, you're losing me is what you've won. You've got me planning to go solo!" she finished singing before muttering into the mike, "fuck you."

The crowd gasped and was deathly quiet as Mitchie walked off stage with an arrogant smirk.

Shane had felt his heart shatter halfway thru the first verse and now he was devastated; he stood and sauntered out of the cafeteria.

"What'd y'all think?" Mitchie grinned obliviously as she approached her friends.

"I think you should really have a little more tact," Shay glared at her before rushing after her brother, "Shane!"

"What?" his voice was broken and she could tell he had tears in his eyes even though he hadn't faced her yet.

"I'm sorry," she walked to him and placed her hand on his back.

Shane shrugged, "She's right; she should be proud of letting some loser like me go."

"You're not a loser, Shane," Shay assured her brother, "a bit of an ass, yes, but not a loser. She was way out of line with that and I'm sorry."

"Don't be," his voice cracked roughly, "I'm gunna go lay down."

"I'll go with you."

Shane tried to argue, but Shay wouldn't let him; she linked her arm thru his and guided him to his cabin and they laid down until eventually falling asleep.

"Well, she's pissy," Mitchie laughed a little, rolling her eyes.

"Do you really think what you just did was okay?" Caitlyn asked with an 'are you serious?' look; the music had started again and Mitchie's song seemingly forgotten.

"What was wrong with my song?" Mitchie asked, obviously hurt.

"It wasn't so much the song," Nate told her, "it was the fact that you just blasted Shane in front of fans, family and friends."

"And that's not okay with us," Jason continued, "we realize you're pissed, but you can't take it out on him in front of people that care about him. We don't agree with how Shane treated you, but he feels horrible about that and you'd know that if you'd answer the damn phone."

The group watched as Mitchie's eyes went sad, but was quickly masked by a hard expression, "He got pissed because I wouldn't have sex with him."

"We know," Nate nodded, "and he's been trying to apologize for months."

Caitlyn shook her head, "It's time to grow up, Mitch. Call us when you do."

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? R&R and let me know! Thanks again! :)**


End file.
